


Big Badda Boom

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [22]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explosions are cool, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 20th: Big Badda Boom - 100 words - Something blows up... and it's magnificent!
Relationships: Goku & King Kai
Series: Drabble Ball Z [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Big Badda Boom

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the Cell Saga

“That was _awesome!_ ” His voice was joyful and exuberant as he bounced on his heels and stared at the large explosion that played on loop on the screen before them.

“Yes, Goku.” The blue god’s voice was significantly less enthusiastic. He put his hands behind his back and glared at the Saiyan through dark sunglasses. “You do realise what you’ve done.”

“No?”

“You’ve killed me, you oaf!” King Kai snapped, his teeth suddenly fangs, his face red with rage. “You destroyed my planet!”

“Yeah, but…” Goku pouted slightly, then gestured at the explosion. “It was _awesome!_ ”

“Oh for fuck’s sake…”


End file.
